


grace in your eyes

by ElasticElla



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In one universe, Quentin isn’t invited to Brakebills.(It is admittedly the longest time loop to date, but for all the wrong reasons.)





	grace in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> & for the [softer world ficathon](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/22115.html) \o/

Margo knew she wanted Julia the second she saw her. Well, once she met her. Okay, like a week deep into randomly running into the first year. But it  _was_ the first time they had a real conversation when Margo thought, ‘yeah, I should totally bang this hottie.’   
  
Which, while not the most romantic of thoughts, Margo isn’t the most romantic of people. Learning Julia was on the knowledge track, rare enough that she was the only student currently on it and the last one was expelled for human testing? Margo was ready to whip up the cheesy cloud writing spell to declare her intentions.   
  
There’s a time and place for discretion, and meeting someone that can best be described as her subconscious walking wet dream, isn’t it. (Thank fuck Margo was born with her looks, isn’t great at wooing people.)  
  
Eliot’s already on boytoy number four for the year when Margo’s invited into Julia’s bed. She doesn’t ever really leave, and Julia never kicks her out, and just like that Margo has her first serious girlfriend. (Eliot has a dozen jokes about u-hauls with how much time Margo spends in Julia’s room, and Margo’s happy to retaliate about whoever the flavor of his week is.)  
  
Julia snores softly, and Margo brushes her hair behind her ear. She must have done some crazy good karma in her last life, rescued orphans or whatever, for this to be real. That Julia’s so smart and funny, that they get along so easy- that they can go from laughing at the world to commiserating over what made them magic- her heart could burst from the sheer luck.  
  
Julia mumbles something in her sleep, snuggling closer, and Margo pets her shoulder, closes her own eyes. (She must have saved the world in her last life.)


End file.
